


The First

by bucky77



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Interfering TARDIS, M/M, Sex, Sex in a TARDIS, Smut, TARDIS Rooms, Tenth Doctor Era, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky77/pseuds/bucky77
Summary: Jack comforts the Doctor and gives him the release he truly needs.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	The First

"Time lock is stable, planet's orbit is in tact, and the Earth is safe... again." The Doctor said to Captain Jack, standing behind the TARDIS console.

"As always Doc, you've saved the day." Jack said, his legs dangling over the threshold of the TARDIS into space, looking out over the Earth. "Come sit."

The Doctor walked slowly over to Jack and sat down beside him, looking out over the planet. He felt Jack's eyes on him but didn't return his gaze. Finally, Jack sighed and broke the silence.

"How long has it been?" He asked.

"About 10 minutes, we don't need to stay here much longer, just to make sure-" The Doctor began when Jack cut him off again.

"Doctor don't avoid the question. How long has it been for you since you dropped me off?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm asking how long you've been travelling alone." The Doctor tensed up slightly, wondering if he could get out of this somehow.

"Why do you think I've been travelling alone?"

"Call it a... gut feeling." The Doctor finally looked at Jack, studying his gaze, before coming to a realisation about what 'gut feeling' really meant. He looked, shocked, up at the TARDIS console.

"Have you two been gossiping about me?" The Doctor went to stand up but Jack pulled him back down.

"Okay, let's try this, how long since you've had a relationship? Not even a proper one! One night stand? Anything?"

"How is this even remotely relevant... to anything?" The Doctor was starting to feel very uncomfortable and, quite frankly, a bit attacked.

"There's a reason the TARDIS let me find her. No one can track artron energy from a key! I didn't know what it was but now..."

"Sorry," the Doctor cut him off, "you think the TARDIS is trying to get me laid?"

"No, I think she wants you to talk about it."

"Well, I'm not going to, so-" the Doctor made a second move to stand up and was stopped again by Jack. "If you don't drop this right now I'm taking you back home."

"You can drop me back home once you've talked about it." This agreement struck a chord with the Doctor, who was stunned speechless for a second.

"You would risk never travelling again just to get me to talk?"

"Yes, yes I would. If the TARDIS felt like it was time to get me here, it's serious." The pair sat in silence and watched each other for a moment. Jack was clearly waiting for the Doctor to continue, but when he didn't speak up. "You're a people person Doctor. You need them, don't try to tell me you don't. And when I say need, I mean it. You don't just get lonely, you self-destruct." The Doctor didn't know how to respond to this. He settled instead for looking awkwardly over the Earth. He was shocked at how easily Jack could see right through him. "You could have come back for me." The Doctor scoffed.

"You're not..." The Doctor wondered how to phrase his next sentence. "You're not the person I wanted to be around." Jack would have been offended if he though the Doctor meant that, but he knew he didn't. The Doctor had a bad habit of trying to offend people when he wanted them to leave him alone. Luckily, Jack wouldn't fall for it.

"Well maybe I'm the person you needed to be around."

"Oh this is funny now?" The Doctor chuckled, referring to Jack's habit of turning every second sentence into an innuendo.

"No, I'm being serious." The Doctor examined his face. He was serious. "Why not? And if you say because it's too complicated-"

"It is!" The Doctor exclaimed. Jack threw his head back and laughed.

"Doctor, I know you can be a bit out of touch with these things sometimes, don't deny it, but I know full well you can see right through me." Jack looked deeply into the Doctor's eyes, making him breathe in deeply. "You know exactly how I see you and you know... well, who I am. You want complicated, it's not gonna come from me." Jack watched the Doctor intently, waiting for him to process what he was suggesting fully. In a way, he was waiting for him to refuse and drop him back home, but when that didn't happen he adjusted himself to face the Doctor. Jack reached out slowly to turn the Doctor's face towards his own, and leant in to press a gentle kiss on his lips. When the Doctor didn't complain or run away, he readjusted and kissed him again.

Eventually, Jack slowly reached out his hand and rested it softly on the Doctor's thigh. The Doctor tensed up, afraid.

"Relax, Doctor," Jack continued to kiss him for a moment longer before the Doctor pulled away. He figured it was just to catch his breath, because he was breathing heavily, but this felt different. It took a second for Jack to figure out why.

"You're terrified," Jack said, half shocked, half saddened. The Doctor scoffed, trying to hide the discomfort but it was true. He was terrified. "You're calling the shots here, okay? What you say goes." Jack tried to reassure the Doctor in some form, and it did make him relax a bit. He nodded his head nervously, as though still too nervous to speak. Jack started to rub gentle circles on the Doctor's upper thigh with his thumb, watching his face to make sure everything was still ok. When he decided the Doctor had calmed down enough, he leant in again, pressing their lips together.

"97 years." The Doctor said, so quietly that Jack nearly didn't hear.

"What?" he asked.

"I've been alone for 97 years." Jack pulled back to look into his eyes again, pity and sadness swelling in his chest. He knew now why the TARDIS found him. He kissed the Doctor again, more vigorously this time, and the Doctor kissed him back. Jack started to move his hand slowly up the Doctor's leg and brushed his hand against his bulge, the contact making the Doctor's entire body tense. Jack smiled a little at the knowledge he could do this to the oncoming storm. Not that he could talk, he felt an uncomfortable tightness in the front of his own trousers. But this wasn't about him.

Jack shifted his weight so both hands were free to undo the Doctor's fly, but the Doctor rested his hands on top of his, stopping him, seemingly a reflex.

"It's ok," Jack reassured him, and the Doctor withdrew his hands. Jack undid the zip and stroked his thumb over the underside of the Doctor's length through his boxers. Jack heard him stifle a moan as though embarrassed. He accepted it was going to take a moment for him to make the Doctor feel comfortable with this situation. He pulled out his length with one hand while using the other to rub comforting circles on the Doctor's thigh. The Doctor leant back on his hands and shut his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Jack softly caressing him, bringing him to full hardness, while being careful to not totally loose himself.

Jack's hand moved slowly but surely, being far less intense than he usually was. 97 years was a long time without other people, and god only knew how long it had been since he'd done this. Jack wanted him to enjoy this, but also knew it wouldn't take long if he went all out. Best not.

"Scoot back," said Jack, motioning for the Doctor to lean his back against the wall of the TARDIS so he could sit in front of him. He continued to move his hand up and down for a moment before leaning down to place a soft kiss on the head of the Doctor's length, making him inhale a sharp breath. Again, Jack waited a second to give the Doctor a chance to run off before engulfing him in his mouth fully. The Doctor's breath hitched and his body tensed at the sensation, the feeling of finally being close to another person. Jack bobbed his head up and down, dragging his tongue up and down the underside and flicking it intermittently over his head. The Doctor's breathing became heavier and heavier, and his thighs were tense underneath Jack. He rested a hand on Jack's shoulder, head thrown back against the wall.

Suddenly, the Doctor's thighs tensed even more and he let out a small groan.

"Jack," he said, tapping his shoulder, signalling him to stop. He did, sitting up in front of the Doctor and watching his face, wondering if he'd done something wrong.

"Everything ok?" he asked. The Doctor was flushed and breathless.

"Just give me a second."

"Ok," Jack said, continuing to watch for any signs about what was wrong, trying to comfort the Doctor by resuming the circles on his thigh. Suddenly, the Doctor made a move to zip up his fly again before Jack reached out and grabbed his hands.

"No you don't!" he laughed, confused. The Doctor just rested his head in his hands, silent, and Jack realised what was wrong. He was embarrassed, and he was scared. His worst fear was losing control in front of another person, and this was just another form of that.

"Jack..." the Doctor began to explain, but quickly lost the words for what he was trying to say.

"It's okay, Doctor. It's only me." Jack reassured him. He realised quickly the Doctor was too afraid to continue as they were, and looked around the TARDIS, silently pleading for help, some idea about how to help the Doctor. The TARDIS console pulsed gently, giving Jack an idea that might help.

"Come here," he stood up slowly, holding out his hand for the Doctor to stand up with him. He paused, allowing the Doctor to tuck himself away, before grabbing his hand and leading him over to the TARDIS console. The Doctor immediately reached out to run his hands over the controls, an automatic reaction, just as Jack had hoped. The TARDIS hummed reassuringly and Jack could practically feel the tension leaving him.

Jack slowly turned him around again, kissing him deeply but slowly, still determined not to rush him. When the Doctor relaxed once more and kissed back, he reached his hands down to re-open his fly. Jack stroked the Doctor back to full length before sinking to his knees in front of him. He took the Doctor in his mouth once more and resumed his motions from earlier. This time, the Doctor leant back with his hands on the TARDIS controls and his hips pressed against the console, supporting him.

When Jack felt the Doctor getting close, he moved from simply stroking up and down his shaft to sucking intermittently at his head, making the Doctor groan slightly. His breathing got heavier again, and just as Jack increased his suction once more the Doctor rested his hand on his shoulder, stilling him for a second.

"It's okay, I'm not watching you," Jack remembered the fear of loosing control and cautiously leant in again, placing a kiss on the underside of his head before taking him in again. It wasn't long before the Doctor's thighs and stomach tensed, and his breath hitched as he released himself into Jack's mouth. He let out a quiet groan and slumped against the console, breathless. Jack waited a moment to let him collect himself before standing up and zipping him back up, knowing he wouldn't want to be exposed.

Finally, after a long silence, the Doctor opened his eyes and met Jack's gaze. Jack made sure he wasn't standing too close when this happened and kept quiet until the Doctor could speak first. He was nervous, and wasn't sure what he was expecting, but what the Doctor said first wasn't it.

"Why'd you move me to the console?" Jack laughed slightly at the strange question, but decided to answer honestly anyway.

"She's telepathic, she calmed you down." The Doctor nodded and smiled softly. He held Jack's gaze for a second before his eyes subconsciously moved lower, noticing the bulge in Jack's trousers.

"No, Doctor." Jack interrupted before he could say anything, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Why?"

"This isn't about me." The Doctor considered this for a moment, albeit a long moment, before he began to protest. Jack cut him off again before he could. "You're not up for it Doc, I know. It's okay." Jack could see that he was about to try and protest again, but also couldn't help the relief that spread through him. Jack was right, he wasn't ready.

"Okay then," the Doctor returned his attention to his controls, pressing a few buttons and flipping a switch, trying his hardest to snap back into his 'old self' and to avoid awkwardness, "where to?"

"I'm gonna leave you alone for a bit, 5 minutes, then we can go wherever you want to," Jack said, knowing that the thing the Doctor needed most now was to process what had just happened without feeling any obligation to be fun or impressive. He nodded, the cue Jack needed to walk down the stairs and towards one of the corridors leading out of the console room. He dared a glance back at the Doctor, who had both hands rested on the console of the TARDIS and his head slumped forward. He was afraid he'd pushed him too far for a minute, before the TARDIS hummed softly and glowed a brighter green, as though communicating with him. The Doctor looked up at her and said "you'll be the death of me, you will." She hummed again and he let out a breathy chuckle. He reached out the stroke the matrix and a genuine smile spread across his face. "Thank you," he whispered.

Jack smiled to himself and walked down the corridor to give him his space, glad that, for all the times the Doctor had helped him, he'd finally been able to give something back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Also, please remember I own none of the characters, and writing this is just a bit of fun!


End file.
